User talk:EmpyrealInvective/Archive 4/Archive 4
/Archive 1/ /Archive 2/ /Archive 3/ /Archive 4/ ---- Last Thing Sry for all this fuss, after this I should leave you alone. First, sorry for all the accidental rule breaking in the weeks leading up to here, I was a noob and didn't know how to do anything correctly. Lastly, if you ever see a creepypasta by me, it's most likely going to be inspired by a video game(like my You Have To Wake Up story, which, if you could, tell me why you deleted it, because I still haven't gotten a reason for that, and that story was inspired by the Deep Sleep trilogy and was even rated 9/10 before being taken down). I hope we've reached level ground now. Sacrid7174 (talk) 23:42, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Asking a favor Would you delete PARANOIA? I edited this page's format then I realized to change the title would give it the same title as another pasta. This is a violation of the site rules, yes? SoPretentious | (talk) 06:04, August 6, 2014 (UTC) :Absolutely, I thought it was clear what I was trying to say. The title "PARANOIA" is a capitalization error. I have seen titles on other pastas renamed. Here, the title clearly needs to be renamed to "Paranoia" which is the name of another pasta -- Paranoia. :I'm not sure how this title was even possible because I thought there was a spam filter for this sort of thing. SoPretentious | (talk) 06:38, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey! I posted a micropasta on this site 2-3 days ago titled "Please Help", which was deleted because it didn't meet the quality standards. I actually didn't split it into paragraphs since it was a micropasta, and wasn't sure how should I do it, but now I think I may have an idea. The problem is I lost my file and the only copy I have left is on my home laptop, and I'm away for 2-3 months. Will it be possible to fetch it back somehow? If yes, can you please provide me with it? Thanks, and also, if there are any other quality standards that I failed to meet, please mention them as well. Thanks again! Shantam777 (talk) 06:49, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Yeah I thought there was a number of issues with that story. It belongs with the other Marked for Review stories. As for the user's conduct; that was beyond rude but it has left little impact. SoPretentious | (talk) 08:12, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Thanks a lot! And thanks for pointing out the mistakes upon which I can work on. However about that ending thing, I was actually trying to write it along the lines of micropastas like "Bad Dream", which leave most of the elements of the ending upon user's interpretation only (like what will The Thing do now that it has a body, will the protagonist now have to take someone else's body or will he have to keep being there for eternity etc. etc.) All in all, leaving the grammar and punctuation errors aside, how much will you rate this story out of 10? And is it that bad that it has to be deleted? Because if that's the case then I'll try to come up with something else, as I have sort of reached a dead end with this one. If you think it's worthy enough to be uploaded, then I'll fix the grammar and punctuation errors and reupload it. Regardless of all that, once again, thanks a lot for providing me with a copy of it! Shantam777 (talk) 09:28, August 6, 2014 (UTC) hey I'd really hate to ask for help but for A story I'm making I need some help with what catogory it should go in. I don't know if It would go in animals, beings, monsters or what. if I told you what the being was do you think you could help The Flea bitten Wolf (talk) 17:43, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Fleabittenwolf A forgotten problem You know, the rollback team is being pretty much a joke now. About 80% of the users are inactive, and they still have the rollback rights. This is not a problem that gives a lot of damage for the site, but having at least half of the team being active could give a huge difference. However, I'd rather see 3 people as rollbackers (pretty much like the VCROC) than having a bunch of dead people. I think something should be done about this, at least soon. I was going to make a proposal thread, but I think a simple talk can solve the problems. What do you think? Waiting for the sunrise Soul dancing in the dark 18:32, August 6, 2014 (UTC) That's awesome that you've read and loved House of Leaves. I've never met anyone else who has read it. It's so out there it's almost impossible to discuss like you said. I can still visualize what I pictured it was like down in those halls, and the feeling of claustrophobia it induced. Being that you liked that one so much, I think you should read The Cypher by Kathe Koja. I mentioned it in the thread, but now that I know you like HoL I think you should check that one out especially. It's not nearly as long as HoL, but it's really trippy. I just read your story A White Horse, and it was awesome. I'm really into psychological horror like that. Either you studied psych like the character, or you did an amazing amount of research. I've got a semi-psych horror story that I wrote, but it's really long so I don't think I'll ever post it on here. I want to make a short story collection some day, so I'm keeping most of my stuff off the net (not that I think it's that great or anything). The one I posted on here isn't that great, but I wanted it to be a simple read, kinda' like an urban legend thing. The two stories I've read of yours have both been great. You should definately think about making a collection some day. Jay Ten (talk) 18:54, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Books Nah, I don't have any other stories on here yet, but I'll probably be changing that soon. I've actually learned a good bit in my short time here, so I've been going over some of my other stuff. Don't sell yourself short on being published, you never know what could happen. I just plan on paying to have a small print done some day, mostly for my own collection. Of course I dream of some day creating something good enough that publishers would want it, but that's so far off I don't anticipate it happening before I become an old man. Also, that's great that you were in the peace corps, I bet that gave you a lot of good stories. I thought about joining after college, but some people talked me out of it. Anyway, I'm gonna' check out some of your collection this weekend. By the way, I saw some of your other comments and wanted to say I Love Orwell. I actually like 1984 more that all his others though, it's actually the book that really kicked off my reading hobby. Jay Ten (talk) 23:00, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Now wait just one minute. I know exactly what you're thinking, but this is not the case. It's niether a lost episode nor a spinoff of squidwards suicide. just because something of a spongebob reference is made doesn't mean it's a lost episode.Karnage42 (talk) 23:29, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Karnage42 (talk) 00:05, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Man! I worked for MONTHS to perfect that pasta and it still gets called cliche! Sorry about the hassle. New Pasta Idea Karnage42 (talk) 00:12, August 7, 2014 (UTC) I have an idea for a pasta! You know how there's a cliche where one looks at a form of media and commits suicide? Well, I thought for a bit, and then realized: "Hey! A lot of great artists painted beautiful paintings, then committed suicide! Do you see where I'm getting at? Karnage42 (talk) 00:21, August 7, 2014 (UTC) "The Artist Anomaly" How's that? I'm aiming more at a theory-type creepypasta. Karnage42 (talk) 00:30, August 7, 2014 (UTC) I Know This is a Long-shot, But... Hi. I know this is a long-shot, but a few months ago I posted a pasta called "Who Dares Win". ''It was deleted. I recently got a new computer, and I forgot to transfer the file. Would there be any way at all to recover that pasta from this site? I understand if you can't, but a few times when pastas of mine were deleted, I was given a version on pastebin to save to my computer. Would that be in any way possible? I am also asking a few other admins on their talk, so if you see an answer to this on my talk alredy, you dont have to reply. Thanks, Jett Cyber (talk) 01:04, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Re: Who Dares Win? Thank you! Jett Cyber (talk) 01:07, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Okay, got it! Thanks! Shantam777 (talk) 09:34, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Hi. Thanks for the advice. I will make it a point to spend some more time over on the Writer's Workshop and give some reviews over there. Thanks for the feedback, glad I am able to help out around here. --Banningk1979 (talk) 17:59, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Chat I'm in Trollpasta Chat now, if you want to discuss Lounge stuff. Mystreve (talk) 23:26, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Oh well Skeletons didn't reply my message on his talk page I left yesterday. I was thinking before about making a proposal about the rollbackers situation but I'm just going to wait for something to happen, I think. Waiting for the sunrise Soul dancing in the dark 00:26, August 8, 2014 (UTC) : I don't really think demoting a rollbacker could cause drama to the website. Dramatic people normally would come from the extinct site. Tbh, I think all the rollbackers would be smart enough to understand why they'd get their rights gone. I appreciate your worry about the situation though.Waiting for the sunrise Soul dancing in the dark 00:40, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Ooooh, shiny! Sweet! Finally I have the respect I deserve xD. I'll keep doing my job as I'm supposed to (even though I'm having fun with some people by other social media, eh...). I have further plans, like being a VCROC, and I might achieve this objective soon! If only I could I'd be running up that hill 23:55, August 8, 2014 (UTC) :WAT. Someone knows a song that I know?! IMPOSSIBRU!11! Eh, you surprised me now, I never expected in my entire life that someone would know such unknown reference nowadays. If only I could I'd be running up that hill 00:05, August 9, 2014 (UTC) RE: SPinoffs ok fine. I still think it should be deleted because that is how a blacklist filter is supposed to work. What I mean is literally every pasta containing lines from another pasta doesn't need to be here. It is not adding to the quality of the site as a whole if we have the same lines a thousand times over in the same category. Yes that is an exaggeration but do you see my point? I'm fine with leaving the story on the main site and I'll refrain from editing it any further. SoPretentious | (talk) 02:30, August 9, 2014 (UTC) My one dream reply Alright. Im sorry. I haven't been sleeping to well lately. I thought that a story about a nightmare I had would be cool, but with all my errors, i'm sorry. I'll get to work on the ending. Thanks for the advice. Re: Operation 32/B You know, I almost wish the damn thing had been moved to Trollwiki, because that baby was downright ''surreal in its badness. Fifty nukes. Stored in Vietnam. In the late 1940s. That goes out of the territory of merely 'wrong', and into the realm of 'batshit insane'. --Rhialto (talk) 18:21, August 9, 2014 (UTC) :Well, to be fair, I don't think there's ever been a case where someone set something up so that the entire damn thing could be set off with one shiny red button. As I noted earlier, that baby had wrongness on top of wrongness. It was 'wrong' turtles all the way down. :And yeah, I was considering putting the 'Delete now' on that one, but I'd noticed it had apparently gone through honest to goodness editing in the past by an actual admin, and so I hesitated. :--Rhialto (talk) 18:38, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Re Sorry for the late reply. As for the category, I'm not real sure it would fit on a number of pages. You could go ahead and re propose it though, but I don't really have a definitive answer on whether it would be good or not. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|''~20% Cooler~]] 22:06, August 9, 2014 (UTC) About The Pack Leader story hey I've been reading through my story, looking for any kind of mistake and after people have edited it and fixed some errors and broke up the text do you think it would be able to move out of the marked for review catorgory, sorry to bother you and if this is annoying I apologize The Flea bitten Wolf (talk) 01:50, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Why?! ;_; Just now I noticed my name on the Rollback template doesn't have a comma next to it! Why?!!? ;_; :I don't have a period now. Rofl. You're always on my mind... You're always on my mind... 03:21, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I have a quick question concerning the "Marked for Review" category. I published a pasta last night, Joe Montana Saves the Princess and added the categories, Demon/Devils and Ritual, as both relate to the pasta. This morning I found that both of those categories had been removed, and the only one was Marked for Review. My question is, how long does it remain marked for review. Do I have to wait for a admin to remove that category so that I can add the original two categories back to it? Just wondering, because I would like to get this story added into the correct categories, but am not sure how long it will be marked, or what my options are during that time. Any assistance would be amazing. Respectfully, --Banningk1979 (talk) 06:53, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Thank you so much for the quick response. I appreciate the help. --Banningk1979 (talk) 17:07, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Please tell me why my pasta was deleted. Please. I worked on it for hours. Just let me upload it. That one dream Please, please, please, please, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me why my pasta was deleted please. How many mistakes did I make? I'll spend another 6 hours on it if you TELL. ME. WHAT'S. WRRRRROOOONNG. PLEASE. ANSWER ME. I'm really disapointed. Please, just tell me. Mirror Image Someone uploaded this pasta with the author's name on the title. I tried to rename it, but there's already another pasta with the same name. What should we do? :I sent him a message. If he doesn't answer it back in a day, I'll make a different title for him. You're always on my mind... You're always on my mind... 22:45, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Delay Report/New Creepypasta I'm sorry about the delay on The Artist's Anomaly. The keyboard's batteries died, and of course I had school to deal with, so I didnt get to that until later. By the way, I'm making a creepypasta called Those Spots, a true story about how when I sleep facing certain directions, I have nightmares and my theory on it. Seem like a good concept? Hey Hey dude. Some good news. Walburton Park was accepted onto CREEPYPASTA.COM. It'll be up tomorrow. I'm just wondering does that have any effect on copyright for this site? Let me know, if you can. Thanks! - CrashingCymbal (talk) 23:02, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Just so you know... I didn't create that last story Why she died. I actually went to put the category of Delete Now on that thing, and somehow it wound up as being credited to me. It was a Jeff clone...and a Slender clone....and I had to see my name attached to it..pretty sure I need therapy now, LOL. --Banningk1979 (talk) 02:25, August 13, 2014 (UTC) HELP ME ALL MY STORIES ARE BEING DELETED. AND YOU WERE ONE OF THE DELETERS. Sorry for caps. Maxximus7 (talk) 04:04, August 13, 2014 (UTC) This is like so important I've made massive edits to this pasta. I would like to see it removed from the M4R section if you feel that its ready for the main site. I propose the 'Weird' category as the most fitting categorization of this pasta. Thank you for your time. SoPretentious | (talk) 04:56, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Yeah, I was pretty surprised when they e-mailed me last night, because I submitted a few entries quite a while ago, so it was a nice little unexpected surprise. Plus, congrats to you too for getting one up as well, which one was posted? Yeah August has been quite a good month for me so far, I must say haha, although Alarm is up against some stiff competition. Thanks for letting me know about the issue. I just needed to make sure because I noticed that the wiki got a lot stricter in relation to copyright. I knew that stories from CREEPYPASTA.COM could be posted here without much problem, but I was unsure about the other way 'round. I'm not available to interview on the 25th, 26th, 29th, 30th, or 31st, if you had planned on doing it towards the end of the month. If you planned on doing it earlier though, I'll actually be available all-day today to do it on either Skype or Spinpasta Chat, or whatever suits you. Just give me the details on my Talk Page, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can :) - CrashingCymbal (talk) 07:17, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Skype That sounds good to me. Thanks! - CrashingCymbal (Talk) 12:02, August 13, 2014 (UTC) RE: Problem Don't worry dude, nothing you can do about it. But, I'd probably be inclined to wait until Saturday/Sunday to do it, rather than later tonight, if that's okay with you. - CrashingCymbal (talk) 20:39, August 13, 2014 (UTC) :I'm just still trying to figure out who Emp is going to interview in September? Wish there was a clue somewhere on this talk page... :Oh wait... XD :In all seriousness though; THIS one will be a fucking monster. Two fellow (and superior) amateur horror authors chit-chatting on here. And both who I humbly consider my friends on here as well. I can't ''wait to see how this turns out! :Mystreve (talk) 02:47, August 14, 2014 (UTC) looking for assistance Well, I've sent messages all around, and it would seem that nobody thinks this pasta is a great as I think it is -- Listen to my Song. That's fine with me, honestly I'd like to see it deleted now because it is free of mistakes, otherwise it is just clogging the M4R category. Please tell me what you think. I'm hoping your fondness of me hasn't faded. I'm rather fond/appreciative of your contributions. SoPretentious | (talk) 02:39, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Good day sir! I posted a creepypasta just recently by the name of "His Beloved Violoin". I believe you may have deleted this because of the title, yet if this is the case, then may I ask that you simply rollback your edit and rename it "His Beloved Violin" as it is what it's truly named. It was a small slip-up by myself while typing in the title. A pasta that may or may not have deserved deletion Hello there, I believe you deleted a pasta recently, called "His Beloved Violin". This pasta was indeed created by myself, though I had the bad luck of simply slipping-up while typing the title and it came out as "His Beloved Violoin". I don't know if the title is why you deleted the pasta, but if it is, then I must ask that you either simply rollback the edit and rename the pasta, or give me the permission to repost the story. Either way, I would like to get a proper response from you, perhaps telling me why it was deleted, or if I was even correct. That's all I have to ask of you for now, have a good day sir! Death lives (talk) 01:37, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Now I understand Thank you for your response! I was honestly a little bewildered by the manner (my creepypasta being taken down), but now I am satisfied, though perhaps rather brutally. I'm quite sorry for the inconvenience, I wasn't aware of my previous exploits. Have a good day now my fine feathered mentlegen! Death lives (talk) 03:05, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Lol. I know you didn't even READ the story. It was her friend that was killed by the website. And besides, why don't you just delete all the pastas worse than mine that have not been deleted yet? Review No, this is not a pasta review! I've been working as a rollbacker for about a month or something, and I'd like to know your opinion about my job performance. I think I should improve on something that I can't figure out yet, so it'd be nice if you could tell me your opinion. I'm asking this to you because you're probably the one who's normally stalking me in the activity feed :b :I'll consider what you said about the M4R stuff, thanks for that. I'm trying to avoid chat stuff right now since I'm not really into talking anymore, and I was thinking of applying for vcroc next month because of the 4 month rule. If that's not a big deal, I'll try doing this earlier. [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'Why do we scream at each other?']] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'This is what it sounds like when doves cry']] 21:48, August 15, 2014 (UTC) New ACTUAL Story Alright, since I've had so many ideas coming up, I decided to make an ACTUAL creepypasta that I know will be approved of. My friend has a sister who, when she turned 16 had a party, of which a creepy guy came buy and told her her legalation to have sex has been approved of. He also told me about how the guy showed up at the house, burst through the door looking for her, fortunately she had her own house, then fled the scene when he saw the father. True story.Karnage42 (talk) 23:53, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Follow Up Do you have your interview for September's Lounge ready to go? If so, cool. If not, still cool. Just have it ready to be posted on September 3rd. No pressure or anything ;) One of my favorite writers interviewing another one of my favorite writers. This really is exciting to me, Travis. Very much looking forward, along with everyone else, to seeing two CPW greats having a sit-down about writing. Mystreve (talk) 23:59, August 15, 2014 (UTC) -sigh-. It clearly said the friend sent her an email and the next day she was murderered. Nvm. Bad Intentions of a Creeper Alright I'll start writing. It will be called "Bad Intentions of a Creeper"Karnage42 (talk) 15:20, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Re: Creeper Alright, finished the pasta. Check it out. Karnage42 (talk) 16:21, August 16, 2014 (UTC) WHERE DID MY PASTA GO????? Karnage42 (talk) 17:30, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Should I give it a shot? It's about my VCROC plan. Right now, I have 204 edits on articles and 250+ archieved ones, and around 870 overall edits. I meet all the requirements, except for the activity one, that I'm supposed to wait for next month. However, I feel ready for making and app, there's just an obstacle that I don't know if I can dodge it. :Hmm, okay, I'll think a bit more about this now. However, I have a plan about the deletion thing. I can simply paste the story on Word, so then I can view and spot the errors later, and I already have searched about page deletion and this kind of stuff around CC. :I also have a question. Are these deletion, spinoff etc. messages that are sent on the user's talk page when the person's story is deleted automatic? If not, I have some ideas to make my own warnings. [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'Why do we scream at each other?']] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'This is what it sounds like when doves cry']] 16:54, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Interview That sounds good to me. I just hope that my laptop doesn't start cocking up again, like it has been lately :P haha - CrashingCymbal (talk) 17:00, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Hi, I posted an inquiry regarding the deletion of my pasta a few days back on your talk page and you were kind enough to point out the faults in it and how I could get it more refined. Well thanks to you, I improved it quite a bit and made a deletion appeal a few days ago and it was accepted this time! I forgot to personally thank you for your help so well, here it is. Thanks for your help! :) Shantam777 (talk) 18:13, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Thank you EmpyrealInvective so much for making correction to The Canaries. I really appreciate the help! I'm also glad you enjoyed The Visitor from Curtisville--User: Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 00:18, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Formatting I've been doing a lot of format editing (well maybe not A LOT), mostly breaking up large paragraphs, and just wanted to make sure it wasn't an issue if I just focus on that from time to time. It's just something that I think is really important to the stories, but I didn't want it to look like I was being lazy or just trying to get edits (I think/hope you can tell from my efforts so far that that's not who I am). I always read through the paragraphs to make sure I break them up properly (to the best of my abilities). I know it's weird, but I just get in different modes from time to time, sometimes only for a few hours at a time (tomorrow it could be reviewing). I know this may be a completely pointless message/question, but I'm a little paranoid, and thought it might look funny with all the "format" summaries showing up in the wiki activity. Sorry to bother you, and thanks for your time. Jay Ten (talk) 01:17, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey Empyreallnvective. I noticed my creepypasta was just deleted. I am actually very new at this so if there was anything I did wrong please let me know. this is my first attempt at a creepypasta story. Locker666 --Locker666 (talk) 03:29, August 19, 2014 (UTC) I just recently posted my first creepypasta, the drunken minstrel, and it was deleted 10 seconds later. I got your message why and I'm working on fixing it now. I'm very new at this so I would like to know the process to go through the deletion appeal so I can re-upload my story. again I'm sorry for my errors on my story for I'm very new here. I just signed up a few hours ago. Locker666--Locker666 (talk) 04:50, August 19, 2014 (UTC) I've finally finished my pasta on The LaLaurie Mansion. I'm a little nervous because it's been in the M4R category since yesterday. I know the story has potential and I'd love to hear your critique. I really want this one to have a permanent spot on the page and I'll do whatever I have to to make that happen. LadyAbsu (talk) 20:08, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Everything is so purple! For some reason, only now I have purple text in my username when looking at the Recent Activity page. I suppose that it's because I'm a rollbacker. I wonder what's going to be my next color. Meanwhile, purple text and Purple Rain seems to fit so well! I love it! [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'Why do we scream at each other?']] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'This is what it sounds like when doves cry']] 21:09, August 19, 2014 (UTC) RE: blanking Thanks for the info. I will remember that. And if someone blanks a great story. I will bring it back. The story I brought back last night wasn't great though. Maybe "on par" for the course. SoPretentious | Talk 23:41, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know where to find the rules for this site. That is very helpful, and as I am new here to posting, it is extremely welcomed and appreciated on my part. Sorry for posting my poem about Slenderman before checking to see about the no spin offs rule. Thanks for editing my post and bringing it to my attention. From now on I will simply post original stories. I had thought a poem about a CP character would have been ok especially since I feel it was well written but I guess I was wrong. It won't happen again. It is a shame though, it was such a nice poem... Have a nice day. :) Able to upload scripts. Am I able to post my scripts ?They are original!!! No creatures from movies,creepypastas are used. 802880 So, yeah. This user pretty much spammed "hi" or "hellow" on three user's talk pages. It's probably not a concern right now at the moment, but it's just to be safe to alert you since you did spot one of the four pointless edits that the user has made. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 01:41, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey there, I notice that my story was Blacklisted, due to re-posting or re-uploaded. I'm very new to this and just joined today, and my internet has been giving me alot of issues, so i didn't know if i post had came up or not, it was an honest mistake. Is there any way i can take it off blacklist? I will abide by the rules since i'm just finding about their guidelines now. Thank you Re: Well, I only have two questions so far. I'd like to know what's the VCROC template I put on my profile (and I hope I have my name there this time,errr....) and I'd like to know if I'm able to do stuff on Deletion/Spinoff Appeal. I am Dad's worst enemy! 01:50, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Issue This user, http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dudedosa4 makes good stories, BUT makes fake categories to them, to gain badges and points. Please talk to him, thanks. Luigifan100 (talk) 02:54, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Ted the Caver picture Hi, just registered today after reading Ted the Caver because i noticed that one of he images on the pasta is not the right one, the image used right before the "April 14, 2001" title, checked on the angelfire site he created, this one and went to the page which would be the one that has the image on the pasta, which is this page , and found this image which seems to fit better the description used for the photo on the creepypasta, i dont know if you can edit it or it needs to be dealed specifically with the author, since i tried to "fix" the picture but it said that the creepypasta was protected or something like that, so i couldn't do it myself. thanks in advance (sorry for any spelling mistakes, english is not my native languge and also 5:40 am here, brain might not be doing its job right) Sorek777 (talk) 10:41, August 24, 2014 (UTC) I did'nt edit The Sim Albert page Sonictheawsomebluespeeder (talk) 11:09, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Sonictheawsomeblueblur Hello, Why do you keep on deleting my pages? Hello again, I have made a new story can you please tell me if anything is wrong with it: Katrina was used as an experiment ever since she was a child. The scientists tried a special combination of potion on her and it gave her wings. Ecstatic that the potion worked, the scientists happily let her go, so long as she promised to visit them. When she was released, she flew away to a circus that was hiring people. Since she was free now, she had to get a job, so she decided to work there, where there were others like her. The owner of the circus happily let her join and keeps her as the star of the show. Eventually she got tired of working at the circus and killed each member of the show, as well as the scientists who made her 'different Is there anyway i can improve it? Hello i have 2 questions. 1: Do you think a clown puppet would be a good creepypasta? 2. Could i make i diary entry rather than a story like the test subject`s? Please Delete Now This blog post is both pointless and wholly inappropriate. Could you please remove it immediately? Thanks. Also, the user should probably be banned for a longer period of time for vandalising your Talk page and I feel they will probably cause trouble again immediately after their block ends. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 03:37, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Hello I submitted a story to the writers workshop and i didnt get a reply I am trying to post a story to go alongside the picture my friend drew for me, but I'm being blocked by this 'extension hook' error, or something, I literally just signed up so I have no idea why it's doing that. Moonlight Soldier (talk) 01:29, August 28, 2014 (UTC)Moonlight Soldier Question I don't know if you remember me. You reached out and offered me help when I first joined the wiki and approvel the Deletion Appeal of my "Silent Andrew" pasta. Thanks for that, by the way. But anyway, I've got a serious question. Regarding Spinoffs, if I'm the original author of a pasta and wish to post a spinoff to my own pasta, do I need to post my pasta on an alternate website and leave a link on the page of an administrater so they can judge if it's moved here or not? Also, must I do this if my pasta includes an already existing character? I understand the answers to both these questions may just be yes, so I feel stupid for asking, but I was still hoping you could tell me, as I plan on creating a sequel to my aforementioned "Silent Andrew" pasta, but if I need to post it to an alternate site first, I may include the wellknown "Jane the Whore"... I mean "Jane the Killer." Please get back to me as soon as you can and thank you for taking the time to help me. StarCounter (talk) 19:49, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Deletion Request Well, thanks a bunch. Haha. --"I WILL RIP OFF YOUR DICK AND CHUCK IT INTO A BLENDER, CHURN IT, THEN SERVE IT AS SALSA IN GUATAMALA :D" (talk) 12:24, August 30, 2014 (UTC) RE: Hahah! Travis, eh? I'm afraid these days I'm too busy for this type of matters...each day that passes I have to cut a bit more my time in Internet, as college is starting to overtake as it normally does in exam weeks, so I may be unable to do the third installment. However maybe I could try doing the fourth. Thank you for the offer! "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 17:49, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Ban Just telling you that I decided that I'm going to ban myself next Tuesday. Just letting you know, so you can ban me if I don't ban myself before anyone else does. I'm really going to miss this place, but I think I really need this. [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'I just can't believe']] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'on what people say']] 19:59, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Do you like it? As you might have noticed now, I added a picture on the Blogicle template, since Sloshed allowed me to put it. I wonder if the "added image" thing is supposed to appear, but if not, you could do something to hide it. Meanwhile, I don't get it why the Blogicle is admin-only use. I think it's quite unfair that I can't use it. :So, trollpastas are the same thing as spam pages? Then why do we have a trollpasta template? Maybe we should change "The 1 day ban" thing to a 3 day ban (and no warnings), or just remove the template out of existence. ::I changed the message from the Trollpasta template, so I guess the problem is solved now. [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'I just can't believe']] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'on what people say']] 03:14, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Leedle Lee Hey Empy. Can you go on Dubi's deleted contributions to find the other two stories for Origins of Mickey. I want to post them on Spinpasta and give him credit for his brilliance. Can you? I forgot what the title was for those two, but I think you'll know by looking at the titles (or a possible skim). Thanks ahead of time! Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 18:00, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Re: Source Mode I want to inquire on how to permanently have my editor on source mode. Yes, I have no idea how, lol. GreyOwl (talk) 21:53, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Wiki Syntax Thanks for the info about this hermetic syntax of a wiki language :) It would be more practical to have this kind of patterns available in the editor widget, maybe I didn't find them? GreatOldOne (talk) 23:54, August 31, 2014 (UTC)